


Makeshift Mommy

by WhiskeyNeet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coddling, F/M, Height Differences, Hormonal issues, Impromptu Sex, Lactation, Mommy Dom, milky handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyNeet/pseuds/WhiskeyNeet
Summary: Wally and a Hex Maniac from Kalos get covered in milk and cum.





	Makeshift Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retroactivelydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroactivelydead/gifts).

> A late birthday present for a very special person.  
Note on accent reference:  
Think of her accent as someone who lives in southern France  
Like  
A woman from Toulouse who goes to see her sister in Barcelona on the second weekend of every month.

It’s been about a year since I felt defeat at the Alola League. Their Champion was just too strong. There were rumors of her exploiting extra dimensional portals to train her Pokemon, it’s no wonder why I lost. Anyway, after the battle and a short vacation on the shores of the tropical island region, I decided it was getting tiring to trade the title of Champion back and forth with May. Forfeiting the title, I wandered around Hoenn with no particular goal in mind. I helped children catch their first Pokemon and start their journeys. I helped spread awareness of Pokerus and used my Champion savings to start funding research to extend the effects of this fortunate virus.

After a handful of months, I decided to rent an apartment in Mauville city. After outgrowing my asthma, I was able to live closer to the sea. The occasional shift in wind that brought volcanic ash down from Mount Chimney could no longer hamper me as it had in the past. The sad part of this fact is that I outgrew asthma after I had a chance to undergo a growth spurt unhindered by my weak lungs. I’d never be much taller than the 5’4” I was when I set out on my adventure. Closing on to 19, I still felt as though I’d fit in in the desks at the Trainer School rather than at the blackboard.

Within a few weeks in my apartment, I caved and bought an Aerobike, and took to riding the Cycling Road that was set above Route 110 to Slateport. One day, at the market, I ran into a gathering of trainer classes. There were Aces, Dragon Trainers, and Hex Maniacs crowding the Slateport Market. I joined the crowd to see what the hubbub was about. Seemed to be that a new stone had been discovered. Strangely, depending on the cut of the gem, it affects different types. Psychic, Dragon, Fire, Water, and Grass were all affected. That explained the different types of trainer classes around. Maybe I should get my Gallade one of those nifty little things. Some other time though. Too many people here. Making my way to the beach for lunch at the Seashore House, I put the crowd out of my mind and focused on what I wanted to eat.

As I was enjoying a set of Pinap Berry Soda and Tenticool Takoyaki, a busty woman in a one piece swimsuit and a large sun hat walked in, ignored all the empty seats, and sat next to me at the bar. Once upon a time, I’d quickly finish my meal and leave, but with the help of May pushing me I’d become more confident. After she finished ordering, I glanced in her direction with a quick greeting.

“Hello.” I nodded. “Nice day to visit the beach, huh?”  
“Quite.” She turned to me. “I’m not normally a beach person, but the water was calling my name.”  
“And what would that be?” I smiled gently.  
“Melanie.” She glanced at me from beneath the brim of her sun hat. “But in Kalos, it’s considered quite rude to ask for an introduction before giving one yourself.”  
“My apologies.” I blushed. “I hope I didn’t start off on the wrong foot.”  
She chuckled to herself and took the plate from the serving man behind the bar.

Melanie had a refined Kalos accent, and seemed to have an air of familiarity about her. I doubt this was her first time in Hoenn. Between bites, she and I chatted about the goings on around town, and what she trained. She was a Hex Maniac type of girl. I knew from her eyes alone. People who spend that much time around psychic and ghost type Pokemon always seem to have a detached awareness in their eyes, almost as if she was watching everything from 20 feet away. I finished a bit before her, but didn’t want to be rude and leave her alone in a quiet restaurant. I had another soda as we chatted and she finished eating.

“Say.” Melanie glared at me. “I never even got your name.”  
“Wally.” I swallowed my drink hard. “I didn’t realize…”  
“It’s fine.” She cooed, waving me off. “Would you like to accompany me for a while? My fellow Hex Maniacs decided they’d go off to the Trick House and do the tourism thing.”  
“I-if you wouldn’t mind.” I caught myself stammering. Something about Melanie’s nonchalant attitude was throwing me for a loop.  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you along.” She teased. “Meet me by the changing tents in a few minutes.”

Melanie sauntered out of the Seashore House, and I took a long look at her leaving. She was taller and curvier than her companions from the market. Seems like she must be one of the oldest of the group. Wonder how long she’d been at it. I finished up my soda and squared up the check before heading to the tents. I didn’t have to wait long at all. As soon as I strode up to the tents, the nearest flap opened up, and Melanie stepped out.

“Ah, there you are.” Melanie smiled and stepped toward me. “Hope you didn’t wait too long.”  
“N-no.” I stuttered. “Just enough time to pay the bill and finish my drink.”  
“Good.” She hooked her arm in mine. “Where too?”

Arceus. She was at least a foot taller than me, built like Leader Lenora, and dressed like anyone’s mother. I never understood exactly why, but high waisted jeans absolutely knocked me to the floor; especially so when paired with a frilly blouse. Melanie’s blouse was a rich purple with a lace frills around her neckline and on the end of her sleeves, and was tucked in tightly. This accentuated her cleavage, showing a generous amount of skin. A Gastly anklet and a pair of black flats rounded out her outfit. But I just couldn’t get over the fact that she was bordering my mother’s age or exactly how much that didn’t bother me. 

“H-how about the museum?” I suggested, and we were off.

We spent a good two hours exploring every corner of the Oceanic Museum in Slateport. Although it didn’t really interest us all that much, both Melanie and I found ourselves drawn to a type of submarine engine that utilized Shattered Psyche, the Psychic Z-Move, to power a fusion reactor. Afterwards, we made our way to shop around the market. With the crowd from earlier in the day dispersed, I was able to do what shopping I needed to do. I set up a delivery to my apartment the next day and continued to shop with Melanie.  
Theday was coming to an end, so we hurried to the Contest Center to catch the last show for the day. Afterwards, Melanie and I sat down on a bench near the north end of town.

“What a day.” I sighed, realizing how much we’d done. “I hope I was good company.”  
“You were wonderful company.” Melanie smiled at me, and then pulled me towards her. “I couldn’t have asked for a better guide.”  
“I didn’t do much guiding.” I said, my voice muffled against her shoulder. “But I feel like you didn’t need much of a guide.”  
“You’re right.” She nodded, turning toward me and holding me by my shoulders. “I’ve been to Hoenn a fair few times. Though this isn’t a visit. I recently moved from Kalos to Hoenn to better my health.”  
“You don’t seem so sick.” I laughed. She was obviously well. “Why did you move?”  
“Well…” She started hesitantly. “Weather in Kalos wasn’t agreeing with me. I’d heard the warmer weather here would make things a bit easier for me. But so far it hasn’t worked as well as my previous trips had.”  
“That’s a shame.” I put my hand on hers. “I had a serious asthma when I was younger and had to move away from my parents to get better.”  
“My problem is, well.” She seemed to hesitate for a moment. “It is admittedly less serious than that. It just has to do with a part of my metabolism, and a certain hormonal imbalance I’ve got.”  
“Ah, I see.” I squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I’m sure the stress of moving has something to do with it all. I did just that recently and it seemed to throw everything out of whack.”  
Amelia laughed, then smiled sweetly at me. “I suppose you could be right.”

As the sun was setting over the watery horizon, Melanie gave me a quick peck on the cheek before resting her head on my shoulder.  
“Thanks for spending time with me, Wally.” She rubbed her cheek against my shoulder.  
“It was entirely my pleasure.” I wrapped my arm around her, resting my hand on her shoulder. “I haven’t had this much fun in months.”  
“It really was nice to get away from the trainer class meetups.” She sighed. “I feel as though I’m a bit old to hang out with those girls.”  
“I can’t say I understand, but I can't be too much older than most of them.” I chuckled then leaned my head against hers.  
“You’re right, though you’ve got a good head on your shoulders and a decently quick wit.” I could feel Melanie scooting a little bit closer to me now. “Those girls, Arceus bless them, are all too wrapped up in the Hex Maniac lifestyle. I love my Gastly and Gardevoir, but I know I’ll never become an actual witch by centering my life around them. At least I do now.”

Trailing off, Melanie was practically glued to me now. She reached her slender hand to my cheek, turning me towards here. Our lips met for a long moment, and I could feel her smile against me. After parting, Melanie stood up and put her hands behind her back.  
“I’ve got a hotel tonight, and I don’t want to get back too late and wake up my roommate.” She was still smiling. “So I’m gonna head out.”  
I stood up and offered to walk her to the hotel.  
She accepted my offer, looping her arm in mine. Once again, we were off.

After a few moments, we were at her hotel. We lingered outside for a bit before she kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. There it was again. That sly smile against my lips. Breaking off the kiss, I released my hold on her.  
“Hey, Melanie.” I started, trying not to trip over my words. “Can we see each other again?”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She beamed at me. “I’ve got an apartment in Mauville, you should come see me.”  
“Small world.” I replied, feeling my face flush. “I live there too. Fourth floor on the west side of the building.”  
“Tiny, really.” She turned toward the hotel door. “I’m on the fourth floor on the east.”  
She blew me a kiss, and walked through the door to the Lobby.  
For some reason, I felt as though a significant portion of my life was looking at me through the tinted windows of the Slateport Hotel Lobby that evening.

A week later, Melanie and I met up for lunch. Though it was technically our second date, it was the first we had as a couple. I asked if she’d be my steady at the end of the date, and she pounced on me, wrapping her arms around me and squealing like a young girl. That being a definite yes, she and I started a relationship in earnest. Several months passed, and we grew ever closer. Most days we were inseparable, and we even ended up moving in with each other. This, of course led towards me learning things about Melanie that I hadn’t in our time dating. One day I walked in on Melanie taking care of her unusual problem she’d mentioned whenever she’d discuss her move from Kalos.

“Wally!” Melanie shouted, wrapping a towel around herself. “Close the door!”  
I’d done it before she told me to. The bathroom door wasn’t locked, so she didn’t blame me. But I decided that it was time to have a talk. I didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable around me after that.

The next day, as I was preparing dinner, I gently approached the topic.   
“Melanie, dear?” I said, softening my voice a bit. “I want to let you know that I’m not going to look at you any differently.”  
“I know, Wally.” She sighed, and I could hear the embarrassment as she spoke. “It’s just one of those things that I’ve always kept secret. I don’t mean to keep secrets from you, but it’s been under lock and key since it started.”  
“I understand.” I sat the knife down, leaving vegetables half cut and walking over to Melanie. “And I don’t want you to feel forced to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. If you ever want to talk about it, I’m willing to listen.”  
“I know you’re concerned, but I promise you; there’s nothing for you to worry about.” She gave me a shy smile. “This is why I moved. The weather in Kalos messed with my body enough that it was physically and emotionally draining.”  
“I knew it was something like that.” I put my hand on her shoulder and moved us to the couch. “I’m glad it’s not something that’s a detriment to your health.”  
“It’s a seasonal thing here.” Melanie chuckled softly. “I’m happy it’s not year round, but every three months or so is still tiring.”  
“If I can ever help,” I wrapped my arms around her. “You just say the word.”

Melanie kissed me then. There was no hesitation or coyness. Before I could even meet her advances, she deepened the kiss. As our tongues linked, Melanie pushed me down. I’ve always been aware of the difference in height between us, but at that moment, I was keenly aware that she was a head taller than me. We’d made out before, but this was different. There was aggression behind Melanie’s actions. It was gentle, but still forceful. I wondered how her little seasonal problem affected her sex drive. Still holding my wrists, Melanie came up for a breath and gasped out a warning, returning to a husky Kalos accent.

“You’re mine tonight, darling.”

I’m sure my eyes widened, but it’s not like I wouldn’t enjoy whatever she did to me. Regardless of my size or that she was 10 years older than me, I am a man and felt as though I should be in the lead. My mind was almost immediately changed by my lover’s forcefulness and carnal desire to keep me submissive. I readily gave in, and she entwined her fingers in mine, though she still held me down. She moved to kiss me again, but bit my neck instead. I gasped, and felt the faintest hint of a smile form on her lips. I felt a warmth on my chest. Melanie raised herself from my neck and gave me a mischievous smile. Looking at her chest while she raised up to sit on my legs, I noticed that her shirt was wet with the milk produced by her “condition”.

“You know, baby.” Melanie lilted breathily. “When I’m dealing with this hormonal imbalance, I always feel so motherly. I have an uncontrollable urge to spoil you. Would you like that?”  
“I-I don’t think I’d be able to say no, even if I wanted to.” I stuttered out.

Melanie lifted her shirt; and I lost all breath from my lungs.  
“Momma.” I shook with desire, not really comprehending why saying that was second nature at that point.  
“Oh~” She smiled down to me. “How’s mommy’s favorite boy?”  
“T-thirsty.” I prodded hesitantly.  
“Why don’t you lay your head in my lap, then~?” My makeshift mom cooed.

After getting situated, and laying my head in Melanie’s lap, she immediately lifted towards her bosom. I latched on to one of her waiting nipples and began to nurse. It was sweet, sweeter than any moo moo milk I’d ever had. As I was enjoying the taste of my lover, her hand found its way to the waist of my shorts. She removed my shorts as quickly as I put them on. Melanie started teasing me through my underwear, whispering praises and encouragement all the while. In short order, my boxers were off. I gasped at Melanie’s initial touch as she traced the length of my member with her index finger.

“Mommy’s little boy isn’t so little…” Melanie said, wrapping her hand around my dick.

I could only muffle an acknowledgement while latched to her overflowing peak. It had only been a few minutes, but Melanie was already leading me to my climax. Sensing my rising pleasure, my lover slowed the pace of her strokes before slowly coming to a stop. While I was entirely engrossed in her taste, Melanie began caressing her unoccupied breast. Coaxing several spurts of her warm, milky honey, and aiming towards my lower half. My manhood jumped as her milk covered me. I gasped as she took hold of me once again. My newest mom cooed sweet nothings to me while directing me to the peak of my pleasure. Shuddering, I reached ultimate ecstasy, spurting my partner with seed. As the last few ropes of jism left my length, Melanie brought her hand to her mouth and dutifully cleaned our combined passion, savoring the taste.

It seemed as soon as I came down from my orgasm, Melanie was straddling me. She smirked at me, rubbing my head against her flower. She slid down my length, gasping the entire time.

“Oh, baby.” She breathed. “This is everything I wanted. Does my little boy feel good?”  
“Yes, mommy.” I said through gritted teeth. “You’re coiling around me so tightly. Is it good for you, mom?”  
“I can’t describe it.” She smiled before leaning down and kissing me. “I’m so glad I get to share my first time with my wonderful boy.”

She was a virgin too. I almost teared up. I was so happy to share such a wonderful experience with the person I’d come to love over the past half a dozen months. I deepened our kiss and wrapped my arms around Melanie’s waist. While we explored each other’s mouths further, I started to thrust upwards against her. As I probed the depths of her love, she began to moan against my lips. I wanted her to feel as good as I felt earlier. My rhythm steady, I held her fast. Her milky fruit pressed against my chest continued to produce her delicious water of life. I didn’t care if we were making a mess. The only thing that mattered was her pleasure.

Though I was entirely focussed on bringing her to climax, I could feel myself reaching that peak as well. I broke off our kiss, and using my height to my advantage, I sunk my teeth into her shoulder. Around her shoulder, I gave a warning of my impending orgasm. She breathily confirmed that she was close as well.

“Cum with mommy!” She cried, meeting my thrusts. “Mommy wants to feel your love!”  
“Mom.” I huffed. “Mommy. I’m gonna cum, mommy. Are you close?”  
“Mommy’s going to cum.” She let herself succumb to her ultimate ecstasy.

As Melanie’s inner sex tightened, I exploded. Her sex milking every drop from me. Collapsing on top of me, I could feel her heartbeat against mine. She lifted up enough to allow our lips to meet. I felt her smile against me again. Several minutes passed, and we began sleepily laughing.

“I love you, Wally.” She sighed into my ear, and we drifted off to the sweet embrace of the night.


End file.
